Ten Years
by Linen Tartaruga
Summary: EdRoy 45 Themes. Follows the development of Ed and Roy's relationship over the course of about ten years, starting with that first fateful meeting...
1. Good Morning

**Title: Ten Years**

**Summary: **Roy/Ed 45 Themes.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned FullMetal Alchemist, then I wouldn't be poor and this wouldn't be fan fiction.

**Rating: **PG/T

**Warnings:** Some language, shonen ai, spoilers for the series, a bit of TWT.

* * *

**1. Good Morning**

Despite the lateness of the hour; despite the two _incredibly_ complicated transmutations he'd performed mere hours ago; despite that the _quarts_ of blood he'd lost along with his limbs, he could still talk. Just the fact that he was even _conscious_ was incredible and Roy Mustang knew he was making the right choice.

He needed Edward Elric, and Edward Elric needed him. He explained this clearly to the boy and he wasn't at all surprised when Edward engaged him in conversation about his proposal.

By the time Roy left, he could see in Edward's eyes that he'd made up his mind, even if his voice was unsure, and he left the Rockbell residence with a confident smirk to the rising sun.


	2. I'm Leaving Now

**2. I'm Leaving Now**

It was his first assignment.

No, that wasn't quite true. It was his first assignment that he was actually willing to do. And it would also be the first time he would have to travel. As far as Roy knew, the boy's first time traveling alone had been when he'd come to Central to take the State Exam, and he offered Ed an escort to help him get into the swing of things.

"No thanks," he'd said, "I'll grab Al and my things and head to the train station."

Sometimes it was difficult to remember that he was only twelve.


	3. After One Year

**3. After One Year**

He hadn't meant to come, really.

Even though Maes had been gushing about it for the past three _months_, Roy hadn't remembered.

Oh no, he hadn't remembered that it was little Elicia's birthday. He hadn't remembered that Maes was throwing her an elaborate and expensive party, even though she wouldn't remember it come the next morning. And he _certainly _hadn't remembered that the little girl's birthday had just so happened to fall on a certain subordinate Alchemist's birthday, nor that Maes had insisted on throwing a joint party for his daughter and him.

That's why he acted so surprised when he'd shown up and only stayed long enough to wish the baby a happy birthday, get attacked by Maes's pictures, compliment Gracia's cooking, and see the look of utter shock on Edward's face when the blonde had finally caught sight of him.


	4. Library

**4. Library**

He'd heard what had happened in Central quickly enough. Even though Maes was suddenly reluctant to speak to him about what was going on, it didn't take long for the news to reach the other Military outlets that the Central Library, First Branch had been destroyed. It was presumed to be the serial killer, Scar, though there were questions as to how he'd caused so much damage (because there _was_ extensive damage besides the burning), and also _why_.

Oddly, though, it wasn't the attack on the Library that worried the man, nor the loss of so many invaluable documents, though that was certainly troublesome. But, moreso, Roy found himself imagining the look of utter despair on Ed's face when he saw the ruins. He hated that look.


	5. Homeland

**5. Homeland**

"Colonel?"

"Yes, FullMetal?"

"Why do you want to become Fuhrer so bad?"

"…It is the ultimate position. Why, FullMetal?"

"No, I'm serious. Why do you want to become Fuhrer so bad?"

"…Why do you wish to restore your brother's body, FullMetal?"

"You know why."

"Because you love him, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Because you believe he deserves better than what he has now."

"…Yeah."

"Because you have been made to make too many difficult decisions and sacrifices on his behalf and, otherwise, none of it would matter."

"…Yeah…"

"I believe we are done here for today, FullMetal."

"Uh…right…"

"You are dismissed."

"…Right…"


	6. Hair

**6. Hair**

It had only been out of laziness that Ed hadn't gotten his hair cut since his mother had gotten sick. The longer it grew, the more it got into his face, so Winry had made him tie it up when she got sick of his complaining. Once it got even longer, it would once again fly into his face, so Winry had taught him how to braid it.

It was down now, because the rain outside had drenched it, and Ed had had to wring it out (on the floor of Mustang's office) before he drowned. Just as he'd been about to tie it up again, the blonde found his hair tie plucked from his hand and Ed spun around in shock to find the Colonel standing behind him.

"Leave it down…"


	7. State Alchemist

**7. State Alchemist**

"Calm down, Edward."

That wasn't happening; Roy was calm enough for the both of them.

"Whaddaya mean 'calm down'! Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into!"

Apparently that was the wrong response, because then Roy started grinning. "Are you worried for me, Edward?"

The blonde just turned bright red and spluttered for a while, 'fraternization' and 'minor' the only intelligible words coming forth.

Roy chuckled, leaning down so their noses brushed, and murmured, "Do not worry about me, Edward. I am quite aware of what I am doing."

There were no more protests when Roy kissed Ed again.


	8. Opportunity

**8. Opportunity**

"Colonel?"

"Yes, Alphonse?"

There was a squeak of metal on metal and Roy could tell, without even looking up, that the younger Elric was fidgeting uncomfortably and he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. It was strange enough to have Alphonse there without his older brother (he'd been kidnapped by a visiting Maes, apparently), which should have sent the warning bells off in the Colonel's head first. Unfortunately, his reflexes weren't what they used to be, and Roy didn't even see it coming until it was too late.

"I, um…want to talk to you about…what you're doing with my brother…"


	9. Fire Wound

**9. Fire Wound**

The blonde had been patched up and released within a few hours; it had only taken so long because the hospital had had to verify he really was who he said he was and that he could pay for treatment. It really wasn't the bad of a burn -- it probably wouldn't even scar, the doctors had said -- and it had been Ed's own mistake anyway. Still, he wasn't really that surprised that Roy had been unable to follow the boy back to get the wound dressed.

He didn't blame him at all, nor when the man avoided looking at and touching that spot for the next few weeks.


	10. Train

**10. Train**

It hadn't been long enough since Roy had seen the inside of a train. Every time he found himself inside one, it was always bringing him to an unpleasant destination. From his pro(de)motion to East City, to the letter he'd followed to a mangled little boy and his barely-human brother, all the way back to his service in Ishbal.

Now he was going back there. Well, not quite, he and the other State Alchemists had made certain that the country was nothing but dust, but Lior was close enough. It was the same problem and the people of Lior resembled the Ishbalans enough to make Roy nauseous.

He was just thankful that Ed wasn't on this train.


	11. Notes

**11. Notes**

That man. That _man_.

It was all his fault. _All his fault_.

Everything that had happened… No, that wasn't true. Ed knew it was mostly his own fault, for being too cocky, for having too much confidence in his own skills.

But maybe, _maybe_ if Hohenheim hadn't left his research behind, then maybe…

Maybe Alphonse wouldn't be clanking as he walked away with the man.

But maybe… Maybe Ed wouldn't have known the touch of that hand on his shoulder, the gentle pressure of Roy Mustang trying to give him the comfort he'd never asked for as his little brother abandoned him for their good-for-nothing Father…


	12. A Real Summer Night

**12. A Real Summer Night**

It was the first night he'd spent without Al in the town they'd called "home" for ten years of their lives, and it didn't sit at all well with him that it was because their good-for-nothing Old Man had decided to finally show up after the same length of time. All Ed could think about was all the lies that Hohenheim could have been telling Al, and that Rizenbul got a lot of rain in the summer.

Roy did his best to comfort the boy, or at least to take his mind off of the problem, but not even _he _could ever have been enough to make Ed forget about his family.


	13. Flower

**13. Flower**

Edward was not delicate. If you couldn't figure that out from the two steel limbs he lugged around, or the scars decorating his body from years of fighting, spending two minutes in his presence would probably tip you off.

The boy had come close to death more times than most people had contracted a cold in their entire lifetimes and he was only fifteen. This was why it didn't come as very much of a shock when Ed ended up in the hospital and, despite serious wounds and blood-loss, fought tooth and nail against his treatment. There were the usual flowers and candy from well-wishers, but Ed only paid mind to the book left by his bedside left by a certain commanding officer.


	14. Last Kiss

**14. Last Kiss**

Two weeks he'd spent all but bedridden from his injuries, and even then Roy wasn't completely up to full capacity. Though how could he ever be expected to be limited to only one eye?

His goal had been accomplished, though not in the way he'd been planning. However, Ed had shown him that, if he wanted to act, he needed to then. So it was done, and Roy had released his subordinates from their obligations to him and renounced his rank and pocket watch, spending his days as a Private, helping the border towns recuperate after the shift in power, and remembering that the last time he'd seen Ed, they hadn't even said goodbye.


	15. Sigh

**15. Sigh**

It was amazing what you could get used to, no matter how strange. A world devoid of Alchemy or automail; where machines flew through the air and the faces of people you'd known for years hid the minds of strangers that didn't even know your name.

This Ed could get used to; he could get used to the extremely limited prosthetic arm and leg; he could even get used to seeing great metal machines defy gravity like any bird. What he _couldn't _get used to was seeing his brother's face and knowing it wasn't him; and he _couldn't _get used to waking up in an empty bed without a reluctant puff of air fluttering his bangs.


	16. Promise

**16. Promise**

"Please, Mr. Mustang. Please just tell me whatever you know about him. About what _happened_."

Roy forced himself to look back at the youth, telling himself to remember that this _wasn't _Edward, despite the younger brother's seeming desire to appear as such. He had a moment's annoyance, not for the first time, that Alphonse would do such a thing, but he didn't seem to even realize.

Those wide eyes were waiting for an answer, though, _begging_ for it, and Roy understood now why Ed had always been unable to say no to his brother.

"Seven years ago, he made a promise to you, Alphonse. He spent five years trying to make good on it. The fact that you are sitting here as you are is proof that he did."


	17. Tears

**17. Tears**

Winry was still crying, even the next day as she worked on Ed's new automail, which worried him a little, but he wasn't stupid enough to actually mention anything. Besides, even Al (and he, himself) was still getting misty-eyed whenever he laid eyes on his brother.

It had been no better at the train station, the two seeing Ed off with watery smiles that he was alive after two years. But, now that he knew he'd been successful in giving Al back his life, he had one more thing to do, one more person to see. He just had to find him first.


	18. Telephone

**18. Telephone**

"Hello?"

The voice was painfully familiar, but Ed didn't want to assume anything. Not after the last thirty times; who knew there were so many Roy Mustangs in Amestris?

"Roy…?"

A long pause followed and Ed could feel the suspiciousness even over the phone.

"Who is this?"

The hopeful note in the man's voice was proof enough and Ed could have laughed but instead just shouted, "Who the hell do you _think_ it is? You haven't forgotten the sound of my voice _already_ have you, you bastard?"

"Edward…?"

"Yeah, Edward. Elric. Former FullMetal Alchemist and Champion of the People Edward Elric. Now tell me your address so I can come and prove to you that you're not delusional."


	19. Automail

**19. Automail**

Prosthetics were nice. Plain wooden things carved out diligently to appear as real limbs. There was no pain involved in their application, they were relatively light in weight, and they allowed those missing a leg or two the ability to walk instead of being confined to a wheelchair.

However, there were drawbacks as well. Namely that they severely decreased your mobility as compared to your natural limbs; a gap filled amazingly by automail. There was no way Ed would have been able to hug Roy as tightly as he had when they were finally reunited if he'd kept Hohenheim's prosthetics.


	20. Overtime Work

**20. Overtime Work**

There were few things in the world that really mattered to Edward, and he could count them on one hand: Alphonse, Roy, and Alchemy. For seven years these three things had been intertwined and it had seemed so natural at the time, that now he'd finally reached his goal, Ed didn't quite know what to do with himself.

There were no more homunculi to fight, no brother to restore, and no Philosopher's Stone to find. The charges against him had been dropped with Fuhrer Bradley's death so the blonde still worked for the Military, but what was he supposed to do now that he had the things that had kept him there in the first place?


	21. Difference

**21. Difference**

It was about three days after Ed had returned that they finally noticed. They'd been so caught up in getting…well, reacquainted that neither of them had been paying much attention to anything else. Besides, it had been so long since they'd seen each other, or that they'd had any reference for it. So it was understandable that neither would notice.

However, it was as they were cooking dinner one evening and Roy had wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and leaned down to nibble at Ed's throat that the man had blinked and gave a long look at the blonde.

"Edward… You've gotten taller."


	22. Back

**22. Back**

"I don't want to hear it, you bastard!"

"Edward, please just stop shouting and we can talk about this like normal human beings."

"And since when have I been a normal human being?"

Well, that was true, but the knowledge hardly comforted Roy as he was given the blonde's back while Ed stormed out of the house. Okay, so maybe it hadn't been the best idea to volunteer to tell Ed his brother was taking the State Certification Exam, and Roy made a point to remember to call Alphonse and inform him he could tell his brother he'd passed _himself_.


	23. Wait a Minute

**23. Wait a Minute**

Trains used to be good. They could take you across the country in a matter of days, instead of months.

Trains used to be a better way to bring him to what he needed. But now, they were just taking him away from what he wanted.

It wasn't really like him to choose what he wanted over his responsibilities, but he'd found it harder to really care about what the Military wanted him to do now that he didn't need them to set his life right again.

Ed picked up his suitcase and flashed Roy a reluctant smile as he headed towards the incoming train. Roy caught him by the wrist before he'd gotten too far. By the time they parted from the kiss, the final whistle was blowing and Ed had to run.


	24. Alone

**24. Alone**

Ed couldn't sleep.

His room at the inn was cold and impersonal, not to mention jut cold in general. The people in the room to the right of his were still awake, despite the late hour, and were actively engaged in conversation loud enough that Ed could hear it through the walls. There was still a light on in the hallway which was bleeding into his room under the door. The sheets on the bed were worn and faded with too many nights of use and too many washings and, no matter which way he turned, all Ed could see was the rest of his uncomfortable _empty_ bed, and his ugly _empty_ room.

He'd thought, after two years of the same, it wouldn't be this hard.


	25. Beach

**25. Beach**

Roy hadn't been on a vacation since childhood. His parents used to bring him on trips every summer when he was a child to all sorts of exotic locations (or they had been _then_) during the summer, and then to visit his grandparents in the winter. Once he'd reached his teen years, he'd decided he was too old for such things and his parents had gone without him. Once he'd reached adulthood, he'd joined the Military and been too busy to travel when it wasn't business-related.

It was nearing summer now and, with a nearly flawless career behind them both, it wouldn't be too difficult for he and Ed to take some time off. Besides, it had been decades since he'd seen the ocean, and he was almost positive that Ed never even _had_.


	26. Name

**26. Name**

Roy wasn't patient. Not really. It was a common misconception amongst those that knew him.

You see, Roy Mustang never _waited_ for anything. He hadn't waited for the State Certification Exam, he had studied the entire year leading up to it. He hadn't waited for the chance to overthrow the Fuhrer, he'd worked hard for nearly _ten years_ to give himself the power and credibility to finally get rid of Bradley.

So it was only natural that there was an air of anxiety around the man as he _waited_ at the train station for Ed to finally arrive. And it wasn't with a small amount of relief that he finally turned when he heard the blonde's voice call through the crowd: "Roy!"


	27. Sleeping Face

**27. Sleeping Face**

Ed couldn't sleep.

But, thankfully, it wasn't because of discomfort anymore.

No, he was back in Roy's house, the temperature a comfortable warm; the decoration simple but tasteful and personal enough that you could tell someone lived there; there was no light on in the hall, and there was no noise from the room next door because it was a linen closet (complete with fresh blankets that didn't look as if they'd seen better days forty years ago) and no one was having a middle-of-the-night conversation.

But, more importantly, Roy was in bed _with_ him. And Ed just lied there, watching him sleep.


	28. It's Begun

**28. It's Begun**

It was amazing -- truly _amazing_ -- that there were still people in the world that didn't know who the FullMetal Alchemist was. People that hadn't heard of the great Champion of the People; the young whelp who single-handedly fought against tyranny amongst the people and even amongst the very organization he worked for. His reputation for saving the underdog was known far and wide, as was the little quirk about his seemingly insatiable appetite. All around the country people knew of his temper as well, which was why Roy groaned when some idiot pedestrian actually called Ed short to his face and then had the nerve to look surprised when Ed pounced.


	29. Wretched

**29. Wretched**

Ed had always been rather easily read by those he cared about, a fact that unnerved him more than a little. But what bothered him even more was that, for some reason, as good as other people were at reading him, he was horrible at reading _them_.

He'd known that Roy had been upset, but he didn't know _why_. He'd tried to lighten the mood and take the man's mind off of whatever it was, but something the blonde had said had only upset him even more, and then Roy had kicked him out.

Now Ed found himself once again living at an inn.


	30. Binds

**30. Binds**

Alphonse didn't like the way his brother looked; not that he appeared sickly, necessarily, and it wasn't really unusual for Ed to brood too much either (no matter if Al liked it or not). However, the brooding had, for the most part, faded since he'd moved in with Roy. Now, not even the smile he'd given the younger blonde at the train station had reached his eyes, and it didn't take Al very long to find out what had happened.

After that, Ed had dropped the act, told him what had happened, and asked him why he even bothered visiting anymore.

Alphonse just smiled softly, gently touched the older blonde's metal hand and said, "Because you're brother, and I love you. No matter how much of an idiot you are."


	31. Body Temperature

**31. Body Temperature**

This wasn't unusual either, Al mused as he quickly unlocked the door to his brother's room. He shed his coat and unpacked the warm soup he'd bought from the deli down the block. It was filled with all sorts of healthy things, and he'd also picked up a carton of orange juice. Both were placed, along with a spoon, on the table beside the bed Ed was reclined in.

It was really a good thing he'd extended his visit, otherwise his idiot brother would most _certainly_ have tried to go into work. He didn't seem to understand that cold and stress were not good combinations when you didn't take especially good care of yourself. The only thing Alphonse could comfort himself with was that Ed's fever at least wasn't getting any worse.


	32. Like?

**32. Like?**

Ed didn't like to be bedridden -- anyone who'd ever met him could figure that much out -- so it didn't give him much comfort when Alphonse left him alone with only a few books and some orange juice to keep him company.

He tried to focus on the book and what the author was trying to say, but it was written in a rather archaic fashion and his arrays and explanations were elaborate and confusing in a completely unnecessary way. It didn't take long before Ed realized his thoughts had shifted from the book (which had fallen to the floor at some point) to Roy.


	33. Instinct

**33. Instinct**

Normally, Alphonse wasn't a very forceful person. He could get by well enough with a pleasant, mild personality and there weren't too many people around that could really set him off. In fact, if you really got right down to it, there was really only _one_ person that could bring out the less calm side of him: Edward.

Every time Al could remember being upset, it was somehow because of his brother. And now, though he knew Ed was partly in the wrong, he also knew he had to speak to Roy, because Alphonse was just as protective of his older brother as he was of Alphonse.


	34. Scratching With Nails

**34. Scratching With Nails**

Edward Elric and Roy Mustang were, by far, the most _infuriating_ people that Alphonse knew. That wasn't to say that he didn't care deeply about both of them, but there were some times that not even _his_ saintly patience could stand their stubbornness; _or_ their low self-esteem.

Both of them blamed themselves for making the other upset, and yet they also blamed the other for upsetting them and, being two stubborn asses, neither was willing to forgive the other without an apology, but they were also too proud to apologize themselves.

Alphonse scratched his head and resisted the urge to pull out his hair as he headed back to the inn.


	35. Address

**35. Address**

Two weeks passed without a word between them and, it wasn't until his commanding officer mentioned having sent him something by mail that Ed realized he hadn't been getting it. The reason, of course, was simple: the post office, and everyone else, still had his address listed as Roy's.

This did nothing for his mood as he realized he should probably get a P.O. box address again. After he went all the way to Roy's house to pick up the mail that had been sent there. Just to pick up the mail. Because there was nothing left over there. Not for him.


	36. Blood

**36. Blood**

Was it really so much ask, Roy wondered, that he be able to prepare a meal in peace?

If it wasn't work calling, then it was Gracia checking on him; if it wasn't her then it was Alphonse harassing him to talk to Ed. But why should _he_ go to the boy? Why did he always have to make the concessions? Why couldn't Ed, for _once in his life_ think of someone other than himself and his brother?

But it didn't matter, not anymore. Yet he still dropped the knife when he answered the door, and hissed a curse as it cut into his toe.


	37. Distance

**37. Distance**

"I'm fine," Roy grumbled as he washed and bandaged the wound. "What do you want?"

Ed scowled at the man he'd been genuinely concerned for over something as inane as a cut on his toe. "Don't worry," he spat, "I won't be long, I just want my mail."

Roy hid his wince as he cleaned off the knife and went to deposit it in the sink. When he came back, it was with a small bundle of envelopes addressed to the blonde. "Is that all?"

Ed looked like he wanted to say something else, almost like he wanted to, perhaps, apologize, but he just stuffed the letters in his pocket and turned towards the door. "Yeah, thanks."


	38. Control

**38. Control**

It was the third time in so many weeks that Ed had been kicked out of the Central library. Okay, so no, he hadn't exactly been quiet or polite or…well, pleasant to be around at _all_. But how could it be his fault that nobody had any common sense anymore!

How was he _not_ supposed to say anything when some idiot bumped into him and didn't even apologize? Okay, so maybe rendering the poor schmuck unconscious had been a bit overboard, but Roy had always been the one to take care of those things, not Ed. But not anymore, he supposed.


	39. Ten

**39. Ten**

There were some days that Roy Mustang would never be able to forget: The day he'd passed the State Exam, the day he'd killed the Rockbells, the day Maes had saved him from death and, likewise, the day Maes himself had died. But there was one day, in particular, that seemed so much more significant than most of those days, although it was no more or less life-changing. The day he'd met Edward and Alphonse Elric.

They'd both been about ten years old, at the time, and it was now almost ten years later and it just felt so wrong that he not be in regular contact with either of them.


	40. First Lieutenant Hawkeye

**40. First Lieutenant Hawkeye**

He wished he'd thought of it sooner; even though Alphonse had a significant pull over his brother, both he and Roy would listen to Hawkeye faster than they'd listen to him.

With Riza in control, it didn't take very long at all to get them both in the same vicinity, at least, let alone actually sitting together in the same restaurant, at the same table. And, though they weren't making conversation just yet, both Alphonse and Riza had high hopes that this problem would finally be solved. Or, if not, neither were above using force. This had gone on too long and Ed and Roy would kiss and make up even if it had to be from a hospital bed.


	41. Don't Touch Me

**41. Don't Touch Me**

It had been the oldest trick in the book (invite them both but don't tell them the other's going to be there), and yet, as intelligent as Roy and Ed were supposed to be, neither had been suspicious about the impromptu dinner invitations. Not until They'd arrived and been greeted with the other; and then the barrel of Riza Hawkeye's gun.

Grudgingly, they both sat down, not even thinking about moving when Riza and Al left, knowing they would find out somehow and punish severely. However, when their hands touched as they reached for the menus, both men pulled away.


	42. Infiltrate

**42. Infiltrate**

They were the second most skilled pair in the room, bested only by Ed and Roy so, even if they hadn't had reservations, it wouldn't have been that difficult to sneak into the restaurant. Riza and Alphonse had allowed the two men to think they were leaving because neither would speak freely with others around and a gun to their heads. However, they still wanted to be positive the evening would end the way they wanted it to, so they used their skills to procure the table next to Roy and Ed's which was conveniently hidden by a wall of greenery, and they listened.


	43. Hey

**43. Hey**

Edward Elric and Roy Mustang were stubborn. Too stubborn to forgive without an apology.

Edward Elric and Roy Mustang were proud. Too proud to apologize before the other.

It was a stalemate and neither man opened his mouth until the waiter came to take their orders. From the look on Roy's face, his included something alcoholic. From the look on Ed's…he wasn't going to be eating much.

It was almost painful to watch the two men brood over the other even though they were both there, and Riza had to turn away after fifteen minutes of _nothing_. Alphonse watched them tirelessly, however and, just as their own drink orders came, the younger blonde grabbed Riza's wrist to bring her attention to the other table.


	44. Clouds

**44. Clouds**

There was no moon in the sky as they left the restaurant much later that evening. Though, even if there had been they wouldn't have been able to see it; even the brighter stars weren't visible. The night sky was just a blanket of black and the only light came from the dull street lights, houses and their occupants long-since gone to bed.

Neither man had apologized, not in so many words, but they both knew they were each forgiven, even though that had never been spoken either. They both _knew_ it though, and that was enough. It always had been, and it seemed so ridiculous that they might have forgotten it.


	45. Welcome Home

**45. Welcome Home**

From the restaurant, it had taken about an hour for them to reach the point where they would have to part ways. They lingered here for another half an hour, neither willing to leave just yet. Finally, Roy took Ed's hand and, without asking or accepting an argument, steered them both towards his house.

"Have you changed your address yet?" he asked, fishing out his key.

"No."

Roy breathed an audible sigh as he unlocked the door and let them in. Then, barely waiting for the door to close, he growled, "Don't," and pressed Ed to the door, pinning him there with his lips.


End file.
